Thorani
"It seems our fates are linked. Good." Thorani is a Deva who has found herself living in a cave in the Almutah Desert. Synopsis Thorani is a deva, now a rarefied being in Loka. The devas once thrived on Mt. Sumeru, but after the cataclysm that occured there 16 years ago, many fell and became asuras, while the remaining devas scattered. Her hair constantly produces a magical water, which she uses to heal others, purify evil, and defend herself. As Thorani searches for her scattered brethren, she has come across countless people that have needed her help, which she heals using her magical waters. A natural empath, Thorani cares for others deeply, sometimes to the point where she risks giving too much of herself. General Information Thorani was the second Incarnation to be revealed at $150,000 during the Indiegogo crowdfunding campaign, initially in greyscale before her colour scheme was first shown with the reveal of Yan. Personality Character Basis Thorani is the Thai pronunciation of Pali dhāraṇī, meaning "ground, earth". She is named after and based on , a Buddhist earth goddess who wrung water from her hair to wash away the armies of Mara, the Evil One. Design Thorani is a woman with dark skin, purple eyes, and dark purple hair that runs all the way down to her feet. Her hair is tied up into large balls that store water. Thorani wears a light-blue dress on her lower body with golden trimmings and a large slit that exposes a large amount of her left thigh. Tied around her waist is a golden scarf. On her upper body the dress is white-blue with golden trimmings. Lastly, her upper body also includes a a mini-jacket that matches the dress on her lower body. Other interesting accessories she wears are light-blue slippers with golden trimmings. A golden choker on her neck, along with golden earrings. Thorani also has light-blue nails along with dark-blue lip gloss. Color Palettes #Default #Juri from Yu Yu Hakusho #??? #??? Story While originally living amongst the Deva in Mt. Sumeru, Thorani and her brethren are cast out by Kala, brought down to Loka and separated across the continent. She settled in a cave within the Almutah Desert on her own until, after sixteen years, she meets a human who fell from the mountainside. She watched over her, uses her water to awaken her, learning her name to be Ajna. Thorani is informed that the surge of energy was the reawakening of Kala and that Ajna had broken the seal. Quickly adopting her as her child, she joined in Ajna's cause to seek answers, citing to aid in understanding iddhi and to channeling it into her newfound powers, rescuing a dehydrated woman along their trip to Port Maerifa. In Game Abilities Sidequest # After obtaining your 5th bar of Iddhi, talk to Thorani inside the inner realm to start the quest. # She wants to check in on Tai Krung. Go talk to Ginseng's parents to see how it's doing. # Head to Mara's Den to stop the evil of "Hungry Ghost". # Search the base of Mt. Sumeru for a token belonging to "Hungry Ghost". # Return to Mara's Den to the "Hungry Ghost". # Update Ginseng's parents of the situation. Quotes Party Switch * "They will know Deva." * "I heal bodies and cure souls." * "I look forward to it." In Battle Final Goodbye Gallery Thorani.png|Thorani's initial design during the Indiegogo campaign thorani_modelsheet.png How to play Thorani.jpg|Thorani's Infoscreen Thorani o8 concept 1.png Thorani o8 concept 2.png Thorani o8 concept 3.jpg trigger thorani1.jpg|Turnaround by Trigger trigger thorani2.jpg|Facial expressions by Trigger Trailer Trivia * It is noted that Thorani can feel both pain and happiness of the people of Loka, describing it as both a blessing and a curse. Even purifying someone takes a lot of energy from her. * Ironically Thorani suffers from Seasickness. References Category:Characters Category:Incarnations Category:Playable Characters